


Hope's Despairing Soul

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: ALSO SPOILERS FOR DR3 EPISODE 3, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, I SPELLED A NAME WRONG, I am a HORRIBLE PERSON, I mean this is my first time writing this kind of stuff, M/M, Possibly OOC?, Read the warnings, also uh, because honestly this is my LEAST favorite fic out of everything and i do regret it, btw i love asahina, but anyone who's watched just the first episode can get by bc the spoilers are minor, but because people like it apparently i'm going to keep it up, check summary, i'm orphaning this so that my AO3 is safer to look at, noncon, seriously read them, yay I overtagged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 21:56:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7591840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And with that, Munakata stepped ever closer, eventually entering an arms' length reach of Makoto, who continued to back away... Until he hit a wall. His "Super High School Level Good Luck" was not helping him very much right now. In fact, it only seemed to be making things worse.</p><p>-</p><p>Munakata is determined to make Makoto experience true despair.<br/>(ORPHANED BECAUSE I HONESTLY DON'T LIKE THIS BUT OTHERS DO SO THERE; Also, I need to make a fresher account, and this is one way to do it.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope's Despairing Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so, after watching DR3's third episode, this plot bunny (more like worm) got lodged in my head and I had to write about it! As a result, I'll need to list a few warnings.  
> -Noncon/sexual assault  
> -Minor violence (A head being slammed into the ground)  
> -I OWN NOTHING.  
> -As of Mirai-hen's fourth episode, this is now an AU.  
> -This is my first time writing ANYTHING of this matter, so it's amateur.  
> -I do not condone any of this. At all.
> 
> Edit 1: Edited tags and notes, and changed the chapter count.  
> Thank you for reading this notice!  
> 

 

"I cannot let you escape." Those were the words that left Kyousuke Munakata's mouth, as he aimed his blade at a terrified Makoto Naegi. "Munakata! We can talk this over! Please, just trust me!" "Trust _you_?" And with that, Munakata stepped ever closer, eventually entering an arms' length reach of Makoto, who continued to back away... Until he hit a wall. His "Super High School Level Good Luck" was not helping him very much right now. In fact, it only seemed to be making things worse.

 

"Please! Munakata!" "Shut up." A short exchange of words later, Makoto was being forced against the wall by Munakata, fear lacing his eyes. "You can't truly fight despair, because you've never felt it. I'm going to fix that." "..!" He started to struggle, but it was no use, for Munakata overpowered his attempts easily, keeping him pinned. "L-Let me go! Please!"

 

A smirk crossed the older male's face, before he unceremoniously tossed Makoto to the ground, his head hitting the floor as he groaned in pain. During Makoto's temporary daze, Munakata pinned him to the ground, straddling him. "Nngh... W-Wait, get off...!" Makoto thrashed about, attempting to escape. "S-... Someone, help!" He yelled out, for Asahina, for Kyoko, for even Gekkogahara, but not one of them heard his cries for help.

 

"Nobody will hear you. Don't bother trying." Munakata's face remained neutral, but a growing smirk was visible to the trapped younger male beneath him, who was still attempting to break free. "Do you seriously think you can get away? Even now? ...I suppose I'll have to show you that you **can't** escape." With those words, Munakata reached over to his katana, pulling it over and taking no hesitation in slicing Makoto's jacket and shirt open, exposing the pale, unmarked skin beneath.

 

"What are you doing, Munakata...?! Stop!" Makoto's eyes widened, as he attempted to push Munakata off, but failed, as the older male easily gripped his wrists tightly, holding them in place. "Tch. Do you really think I'll let you get away now?" Munakata himself, on the other hand, momentarily slid off of Makoto to rip off a large portion of the clothes that remained on Makoto's upper body, then wedge his hands under one of the chairs in the room, rendering him pinned.

 

"Y-You... You can't do this! Don't do this!" The former SHSL Good Luck made another futile attempt to convince Munakata to stop his actions, but failed. "Hmph. Your foolish blind trust in others will not save you here."

 

While Munakata was talking, he roughly stripped Makoto of his shoes, pants, and socks, leaving him in nothing but a torn up shirt and his boxers, which also were abruptly removed, causing Makoto to squirm again after realizing his sudden exposure. "H-Hey, give me my clothing back!"

 

"You'll have to retrieve it yourself. And I don't think you'll be going _anywhere_ for a while," Munakata responded. The chill in his voice caused Makoto to stiffen up, as he shut his eyes, turning his head away. "Finally accepting it, are you?"

 

Makoto let out a soft noise of fear as he heard a zipper opening, his body starting to tremble. "N.. no..." "Hm. From the way you're acting..." He let out a yelp as Munakata forced his legs apart, then pressed his shaft against his virgin entrance. "N-No! Don't.. Don't do this!"

 

Munakata scoffed. "Did you ever think you had a _choice_?" To emphasize his last word, he arrowed his length into Makoto, only stopping once he was fully sheathed. And, of course, Makoto let out a shriek mixed with a pained gasp. "A-ACKHAAAGH!" His eyes widened, his breaths escaped him in ragged gasps and whimpers, and his current situation was not helped by the feeling of bleeding where he'd been harshly penetrated.

 

"T-Take... Take it out...! It hurts...!" Makoto's eyes were now squeezed tightly shut, as Munakata's own breathing was slow, while he adjusted to Makoto's inner heat. Once he had readied himself enough, Munakata started to thrust hard, granting little mercy to Makoto. "A-A-Aaackahh! S-stop...!" "H-Haah... Mmngh...." Makoto was whimpering and crying out in pain, while Munakata himself was moaning quietly from the friction of Makoto's tight, just-deflowered walls.

 

After several more agonizing, eternal minutes, Makoto felt a spot inside of him get slammed into, causing pleasure to shoot through his body, followed by a sharp gasp that he barely recognized as his own. "Ah-haaah!" Munakata didn't seem to notice or acknowledge it, he just kept thrusting, accompanied by soft, almost uncharacteristic moans. This routine continued for a time, until Makoto felt Munakata's shaft start to throb inside him, signifying that he was near release.

 

Shortly after, Munakata let out his loudest moan, (Which was still not much louder than the others) as he came inside Makoto, panting heavily. Despite the stimulation, Makoto didn't reach his own release, and laid there, having a staring contest with the ceiling.

 

"Tch... Figures. I show you what despair is, and it breaks you almost instantly." Munakata clothed himself, leaving Makoto lying limp on the monitor room floor, tears falling from his eyes as the footsteps recede.

 

Shortly after, though, the sound of running could be heard, along with a female voice. "Naegi? Naegi?! Where are you?!" The door to the monitor room was thrown open, as the newly-entered Aoi Asahina raced around the room, stopping once she saw the thoroughly broken state of Makoto. "Naegi, oh god... oh god..." Kneeling down next to him, Aoi freed his hands from the chair, hurriedly gathering his clothing, or what was left of it.

 

"Who did this to you...? I swear, I'll make them pay...!" That was all Makoto heard of his dear friend's voice, as the world grew darker around him, his consciousness slipping away.

 

 _"I'm sorry... I failed..."_ Makoto's thoughts rung through his mind as he, shortly after Aoi's arrival, blacked out.

**Author's Note:**

> Good lord what have I done to the precious egg.
> 
> Dude, be as critical as you want, I'm not touching this again anyways. I don't even like it.


End file.
